


Sabrina and the Thing in the Woods

by wellactually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby Cousin POV, Cousins, Creepy, Gen, Mysterious Figure - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellactually/pseuds/wellactually
Summary: Prompt: 20 line minimum freeverse poem about a person or creature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you're well. 
> 
> This is the first piece of original work I've ever posted online and I hope you guys enjoy!

I’m in my Grammy’s basement  
using my older cousin as a jungle gym,  
when I hear someone calling my name.

_“Sabrina.”_

I climb off my cousin and ignore her sigh of relief just this once. I walk over to the large glass double doors on the other side of the room that overlooks the woods just a few feet away. I press my tiny hands against the glass and peer out of the window until I spot  
a black, shadowy figure floating at the edge of the woods.  
_“Sabrina,”_ it calls in a light and airy singsong tone. _“Won’t you_  
_come out and play?”_  
“No,” I say firmly. “My mommy and daddy told me to never talk to strangers.”  
_“But, I’m not a stranger,”_ it insists while drifting closer to the house. _“Or I don’t have to be for long. Won’t you come out and play?”_  
I stare at the figure in unblinking disbelief.  
Didn’t it hear me the first time?  
“No,” I insist. “No strangers.  
_“Sabrina,”_ it says while its voice becomes shriller with every word. _“Won’t you come out and play?”_  
“NO!”  
_“That’s not an answer, Sabrina!”_ it growls while moving  
closer  
to  
the  
house  
with  
every  
second.  
I step away from the window, my tiny legs shaking in fear while I stare at this shadowy figure approaching my Grammy’s house at an alarmingly fast rate.  
I let out a whimper—the shadowy figure is almost to the house  
and—  
“Sabrina? What’s wrong?”  
As soon as my cousin speaks, the creature stops dead in its tracks and hovers just outside the glass doors.  
Through the reflection, I see my cousin get to her feet and walk towards me.  
The closer she gets  
The more the creature backs up.  
When my cousin kneels down next to me, the creature  
now back at the edge of the woods  
emits a powerful, high pitched screech of defeat  
before disappearing from sight.  
I turn to my cousin, who is looking at me curiously, before immediately launching into my tale, regaling what just happened and asking her if she knows what that creature was.  
My cousin blinks at me when I finish speaking and tilts her head to the side.  
“Sabrina,  
you know that I can’t understand your baby babble. What are you trying to tell me?”  
I stare at my cousin for a long moment in silent disbelief until she shifts uncomfortably.  
I walk away from the window and leave my cousin behind in favor of searching for my Grammy when I smell something wonderful coming from upstairs.  
It must be lunchtime.  
By the smell of the seasoning, I’m almost positive that she’s making  
chicken.


End file.
